Never Let Go
by Bob Rhynoplasty
Summary: When Butler dies during a battle between men and Fairies, Artemis gives up living, until a meeting with a disgusting drunken sprite leads him to believe he can bring Butler back from the dead. Now, Artemis, Holly, and Mulch are on a mission to find Butler
1. Prologue

Never Let Go

Summary: When Butler dies during a battle between men and Fairies, Artemis gives up living, until a meeting with a disgusting drunken sprite leads him to believe he can bring Butler back from the dead. Now, Artemis, Holly, and Mulch are on a mission to find Butler's spirit in the afterlife and reunite the soul with the body.

Disclaimer: I'm a fan of Eoin Colfer, but I'm not Eoin Colfer. I wish I was Eoin Colfer, but that doesn't make me Eoin Colfer. Do you got it? I AM NOT EOIN COLFER!!!! Sorry, but it's a depressing thought.

Prologue:

Bombs exploded from above. Lasers shot mere feet above heads. They were met with bullets. The bullets caused more damage. A young sixteen year old boy with raven colored hair crouched down underneath his giant bodyguard. A single tear slipped down his cheek. This was his fault. His friends were all going to die, and it was his fault.

"Artemis!" a small woman like creature called over the noise. She was Holly Short, former captain of the LEP, Lower Elements Police, turned Private Investigator. She pulled out her weapon and shot over the one called Artemis' head. He heard a person scream as a laser beam met its target. "Artemis, you have to get out of here, it's not safe!" Normally, Artemis probably would have objected, but now, he couldn't even find his voice. Instead he looked up into the face of his bodyguard and beloved friend, Butler.

Butler stared down at his principal, one of his biggest mistakes. For the boy was able to see the raw fear in his eyes. Artemis knew this fear was not for his own life, but for Artemis.

"Get out of here!" he yelled. He let Artemis go and shoved him away. "I'll cover you." Artemis was hesitant to leave the battle. These were his friends after all. Artemis didn't have many of those, but he treasured the ones he had. Butler pushed him again, nearly knocking the young man down. "Go! You're the only one who can stop this." It was true. Only Artemis can stop the fight. It didn't make his decision any easier. "We'll be ok." Butler said this, but didn't believe it. Somehow, he had a feeling that he wouldn't be surviving the night. But he wasn't going to let Artemis know that.

"I'll be back," Artemis yelled, then started running towards the center of chaos. Butler followed closely behind, carefully shooting at anyone who even looked like they were going to shoot the boy. Finally Artemis reached his target. A giant building that was only location not in ruins. Artemis knew that in the center of this building was an enormous generator. If he could play with them a little he could turn this building into a powerful magnet, pulling every gun out of every man's hands. It wouldn't be a permanent fix, but it would last long enough.

He made his way through the building until he reached the center. The generator was four stories high made of cheaply welded titanium, just like the building itself. It was clear that this building was constructed hundreds of years ago, but nobody bothered to update it.

He circled the generator till he found a small vent in the metal. He climbed inside. The generator's insides were bright colorful wires and other knick knacks. Artemis fooled around, pulling at different wires. He made sure to be very precise, yet still he hurried.

Meanwhile, outside, a bullet pierced the chest of a tall Eurasian bodyguard.

Artemis finally finished with the generator. With a simple flip of the switch, the magnet should work. The small sixteen year old boy scurried out of the giant metal box. He ran around to the other side to find a giant keyboard. He typed in a few keys in two seconds. The entire generator starting glowing a blue, neon light. Beams of the same light spread from the generator and through the building itself. Had it not been for the war outside, Artemis would have been in complete awe.

Then he ran. He ran as fast as he could out of the building. On his way down the metallic hallways he heard clanks of guns meeting the magnet. They succeeded. All the human's guns were made of metal, therefore the guns should be out of there hands.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he reached the exit.

There, lying on the ground, was Butler. Just looking at him, Artemis already knew he was dead. His chest wasn't moving. A small blood stain had spread across his white shirt. Both Holly and Minerva were knelt over him, crying.

Artemis fell to his knees. Suddenly his feet had betrayed him and he lost the ability to stand.

Butler was dead.


	2. Chapter 1: 8 Hours Earlier

Hurrikane: I meant Minerva, but when I wrote the last chapter, I didn't have the book with me, and I totally spaced on the name. Thank you for pointing it out, and giving me her name. And also for reviewing.

Kry's Law: Thank you also for reviewing. In later chapters I'll make more of a point to add more thoughts. Keep reading!

Chapter 1: 8 hours earlier.

"Holly, I need you in here," Foaly said from his control room at Section Eight. He sounded panicked. Immediately, Holly knew something was wrong. Slowly she made her way to the other room.

The control room was a very futuristic style, everything was metallic and shiny. Neither things, Holly was very fond of. But Foaly's poor decorating skills were not the issue here. Something was bothering the centaur. His horse like face was coated in a thin layer of perspiration, and his eyes were full of such a raw fear, it almost scared Holly. Almost.

"What is it?" she asked, hoping her voice didn't show the amount of fear she felt. Deep down she knew what had happened. They were discovered.

"I just hacked into the American government's computer. I found a file on Haven. Holly, we got pinged." She felt her knees get weak under her. She put her hand out to steady herself.

"You're sure? You're sure it's not Artemis?" Artemis Fowl continually pinged the People. Holly hoped against hope that Foaly hacked the wrong computer. Despite how smart the centaur claimed to be, he could still make mistakes.

"I'm sure. Holly, I'm a genius, I don't mistake Artemis' computer with the Americans. It's not really that hard to separate the two. Artemis' computer is actually challenging to read. The Americans sound as if they're being run by three year olds." Holly swallowed a lump in her throat. This was probably true. She just hated to admit it.

"So what's going to happen?" a part of her feared the answer.

"They have a shuttle, Holly. In eight hours time, they'll be flying down to Haven."

"But you can stop it." she hoped.

By the grim look on the centaur's face, Holly could assume she was wrong. "Holly, I'm not sure if I can. The shuttle they developed looks as though I designed it myself." Holly gave him a startled glance. "I didn't. I'm just saying, that's how it looks. It can survive through a magma flare and everything. Its years ahead of its time. Especially for humans."

"But there has to be something!" Holly jumped up in Foaly's long face. "Anything!" Foaly's eyes were full of doubt, but Holly's still held one last ounce of hope.

"The only thing we can do, is wait for them to come. Holly." he turned away from her, but Holly could hear the sadness in his voice. "It's the end of our way of life." Her eyes burned. She knew there were tears building up, but she refused to let them fall. Not now. She had lives to save.

"We have to fight them off." It went against everything she ever felt to say this. She hated most humans. They were monsters that destroyed any life that they came in contact with. The only humans she put up with were Artemis, Butler, Juliet, and Minerva.

"They outnumber us, Holly." Holly slapped him as hard as she possibly could. She was too scared to stop herself.

"They can't send down the entire world in one shuttle. Besides, the world doesn't even get along with each other! At this very moment, America's already at war with Iraq! We can beat a few dozen!"

"With guns and bombs? What do you think is going to happen?" he yelled. "That we can beat the Americans with our little Neutrinos? Holly, you have never shot to kill anyone or anything! You stopped Butler from killing that troll way back when. Those Americans aren't going to care if they kill us!"

But Holly was no longer listening. Truth be told she stopped listening at the mention of Butler.

_One of the most dangerous men in the world._

"We need Butler," she said calmly. Foaly's horsey eyes grew even wider. "And Artemis. Hell, even Minerva."

"You think they would help us?"

"I know they would. Artemis may even be able to beat the Americans." She was right. Foaly had to admit that Holly was definitely right. Artemis could help.

Foaly sighed deeply. Holly couldn't help but notice a strange sense of humility the centaur was emanating. That was a first. "I'll send someone to get them.

"Don't bother," Holly said in slight relief. "Artemis has a phone." She pulled out her communicator and dialed the number she knew so well. Artemis picked up on the first ring.

"I heard, Holly. Butler, Minerva, Juliet and I are on our way to Tara."

"Do you think you could help?" Holly tried to remain calm, but she knew her voice was a little shaky.

"I'm not sure. I won't find out until we get there. Send a shuttle for us." Holly nodded, even though Artemis couldn't possibly see her.

"Alright, it will be waiting for you when you get there. See you soon, Mud Boy." She switched off her communicator. "They're on their way." Foaly nodded. For some reason, it gave them a little piece of mind knowing the boy genius was helping them.

* * *

Several hours later, Holly met with the only humans she actually liked. Artemis looked just as smug as he always did, Butler looked just as intimidating as ever, Minerva looked nervous, and Juliet looked excited. Same old Juliet, Holly thought.

Artemis smiled. The sight wasn't very warming, but he was trying. She had to give him something for that. "Holly."

"No time for a warm hello, Fowl," Holly stated as seriously as possible. For some reason, her commanders always used people's last names during a crisis situation. "We need you brain, and we need it now."

But Artemis wasn't paying attention. He wasn't even looking at her. Butler lightly rapped the boy between the shoulders. "Artemis!" Holly yelled.

"What is that building for?" Holly turned her head to see a giant titanium building. It was many years old, but still in pretty good condition. Still, it was completely abandoned.

"That's the old police building. We haven't used that piece of junk for over a hundred years."

"Well I just got an idea for that piece of junk."

It was then that Artemis came up with the idea to turn the building into a giant magnet. Holly had to admit that the plan could work. Now they just had to execute it. That was where problems started.

Artemis had to get the schematics for the building. Then he had to figure out what had to be done to turn the building into a magnet. By the time everything was finished, the Americans had already shown up.

The shuttle landed in the direct center of Haven City. The ship was a sight to see, to be sure. It was state of the art, metallic and shiny. The shuttle door slid open. Instantly over four dozen American soldiers climbed through. Holly was totally in shock. She expected there to be a dozen, not four dozen.

She swallowed hard. This was not going to end well, she thought.

Sadly, she was right.


	3. Chapter 2: Mourning Butler

Chapter 2: Mourning Butler

Artemis sat in his study, staring at his computer. The room was completely dark save for the one monitor. On the screen was Butler's obituary, downloaded off the Dublin newspaper website. There wasn't a picture to go along with the words. Butler didn't have many photos taken. He wasn't very photogenic.

Artemis understood that Butler was gone. But he refused to accept it. Butler died before, but Holly had managed to bring him back. But this time, there was no chance. Holly was out of magic, and the warlocks refused to resuscitate a human.

A small crack of light hit the young boy's face. In another moment in was gone. Artemis barely paid attention to the new person in the room.

"Artemis?" Minerva said quietly. Artemis didn't say anything. Since Butler had died, Artemis barely said anything. He was normally an annoyingly sarcastic boy that rarely shut up. Now, people were lucky to hear the word "hello" come out of his mouth.

"Are you alright" still he said nothing. Minerva moved closer to him. Her eyes were full of concern, and pain. She cared about Butler. Truth be told, a part of her had fallen in love with the older man. There was something about him that the young girl adored. But now he was gone. And that part of her that loved him was gone too.

"Artemis, you have to talk to somebody." He didn't move. "Will you just look at me?" Artemis turned his head towards her. What Minerva saw was a broken young man. His eyes were puffy and bloodshot. His pale face was red, and two thin streaks ran down his cheeks where he had cried. He turned away. "Artemis we all miss Butler. But we have to move on. You think Butler would want us moping around because of him." she paused for a second. "No. He'd want us to move on."

"Well that maybe easy for you, but it's not that simple for some of us. Sorry."

"Artemis, stop being a baby!" Artemis swung around to face her.

"Don't tell me what to do! You may be smart, Minerva, but you have no idea what I'm feeling! Butler was the one consistent thing in my life. He was there when I was born, he was there for me when my father disappeared and when my mother became bedridden. And now he's gone." He turned back to the computer. "You may be a genius, but sometimes you can be completely naïve."

A tear threatened to fall from Minerva's eye, but she held it back. Instead, she turned all her pain into anger. "Bastard!" she yelled running out of the room. Artemis barely even heard her. He turned all his attention back to the computer and Butler's obituary.

_That chapter was a bit short, but the next chapter should be a little longer. Artemis is a little out of character, true. But I wanted to make him seem more like a grieving person who's lost someone dear than an annoyingly smart asshole. He'll get back to his normal self very soon. Fear not. And don't give up on me or my story. R&R please! Other wise I'll make sure my ending author's note is longer than my chapter! Really, I'll write one word for the story, and then the rest be an author's note. Don't tempt me! R&R please! Oh, and thank you to all those who have reviewed._


	4. Chapter 3: A Strange Message

Chapter 3: A Strange Message

Minerva couldn't sleep. She tried and tried, but no matter what she couldn't fall asleep. Butler was dead. A reality was too hard to comprehend.

She slid out of bed and headed down the hall to the study. Recently she had put AIM on one of the computers. Artemis didn't know about it, but she really didn't care. She wanted to talk to somebody.

She logged onto the specific computer and signed online. Her screen name was _SmartGrl._ Immediately, one of her friends from back home sent her a message.

_Lilliesxandxdandelions: _**Hey Minnie, what's up?**

_SmartGrl:_ **Never call me Minnie.**

The conversation was light and easy. Exactly what Minerva needed. LilliesxandxDandelions was really Lily Pierre. She was a strange girl who enjoyed fun things like cheerleading and shopping.

The night wore on with a long conversation about the new boys in Lily's life. She kept asking Minerva about her love interests, but Minerva wouldn't spill. She was still grieving Butler to bring him up, or even think about other guys.

It was around three in the morning when an 'Accept Message' box popped up. She was slightly confused. She didn't recognize the screen name. Maybe one of her friends changed theirs without telling her. She accepted the message.

Immediately she knew it wasn't a friend. The message was well written, like someone with her own intelligence wrote it. But the words drew her in. Not because they were light and fun, but because they were about Butler.

_Imyourfriend:_** You're friend, Domovoi Butler is dead, is he not?**

_SmartGrl:_** Who is this?**

_Imyourfriend: _**He's dead but he's not gone.**

_SmartGrl:_** So, what? You're going to tell me he's still in my heart?**

_Imyourfriend:_** I mean he's can be** **saved.**

_SmartGrl:_** There's nothing to save he's already dead. Who is this.**

_Imyourfriend_**: I'm your friend. And I am here to tell you, that you can have your friend back.**

_SmartGrl:_

_SmartGrl:_** I'm going to block you now.**

_Imyourfriend:_** Haven't you ever heard Greek Mythology? You think their stories didn't have any fact? Your friend Domovoi is stuck in the Underworld. You may be able to bring him back.**

_SmartGrl:_** You have no proof.**

The next thing sent to Minerva was a photo. It was contorted and poorly shot with what looked like a camera phone but it was still clear enough for her to see. It was Butler. But his form was see-through and had a green tint to it.

_Imyourfriend:_ **Do you believe me now?**

Minerva didn't say anything for a second. A part of her wanted to believe this stranger. But at the same time, her intelligence told her this was most likely a trap. Or just a joke.

But even though she was a genius, she was still a young girl, and that side of her wanted nothing more than to have Butler back.

Artemis would probably want to hear about this. Though, he would just tell her she was being foolish.

_SmartGrl: _**Tell me everything you know.**

Artemis didn't have to know everything that went on with her, did he?

* * *

_Alright, I received three reviews for my last chapter, which granted is a good thing, but twenty people opened it. Are you telling me only three can review? I want reviews! I'm a selfish bitch who likes to stroke her ego. Please review! Even if you don't like the story. Now I know, most people won't read this far if they don't like a story, but there are some people who will. Please? _

_Now, I would like to thank: Emma, Kry's Law, ckontowderdon32, and Hurrikane_. _Thank all of you for reviewing my story._ _I hope you enjoy the rest of it!_


	5. Chapter 4: Minerva's Daring Escape

Chapter 4: Minerva's Daring Escape (That Only Leads to Humiliation.)

_Imyourfriend_ had explained that the Underworld could be located somewhere in the Pacific Ocean. An uncharted island where earth no longer existed, and every fairy tale bad guy that ever terrified Minerva as a child, lived on that island. But she would face them off for years if it meant getting Butler back.

Minerva threw a few clothes into her backpack. She thought it was a good idea to travel lightly. She zipped the pack up and threw it over her shoulder. Now was the hard part of the plan. Getting out of Fowl Manor without alarming anyone. She knew that it was going to be difficult. Artemis had set up even more traps since Butler's death. 

She couldn't go through the window, there was an alarm. Her best chance was going through the front door.

She exited her room and crept down t he vast hallway. The floor didn't squeak, yet she still felt someone could hear her as she made her way down the hall.

It felt like hours, but she made it across. She was quicker going down the stairs. Of course, now she wasn't surrounded with bedrooms.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she reached the bottom. Directly, in front of her a door was open a crack. Light glowed out. Someone was awake.

_Shit, _she thought to herself. No doubt it was Artemis, still staring at Butler's obituary. She needed to think and she needed to do it fast. Artemis wouldn't let her go, she knew it. So, he couldn't see her. She walked back towards the staircase.

She searched around for a way around. There had to be a back door to this place. She slid away from the door. Then she thought of something.

Mulch.

Mulch Diggums, her favorite kleptomaniac dwarf had once broken into Fowl Manor by digging a path through.the limestone. He had come in through the winery. Thank you Mulch!

She ran down the hall, not once thinking about the noise she was making. A big mistake. Her leg knocked up against a loose floorboard. Across the hall, a fifteen year old boy listened intently to the sounds of a squeak.

Minerva rushed into the winery, making even more noise. Instantly, her heart sank. Butler sealed the hole. Damn it! She slammed her foot into the ground, it went straight through. She lightly chuckled to herself. Either Butler sealed it, and Mulch broke through. Or Mulch sealed it with an easily breakable concrete looking substance.

She pulled her backpack closer to her back. She wasn't going to enjoy this trip. Not at all.

She got down on her knees, took a few deep breaths, wiped away a few tears (partly from smell, partly from the disgusting thing she was about to do.) She pushed away a glob of recycled dirt out of her way. Her head was the first thing in. It had been years since the dirt was used, but it still smelled horribly. Minerva kept climbing.

It was a slow process, making her way through the muck. She couldn't see anything, but she figured if she stayed on this path, she'll make it to the surface on the outskirts of Fowl Estate. A worm got stuck in her fingernail. She screamed as loud as humanly possible. Even on the inside, a raven-haired boy looked out onto his lawn.

Minerva pushed her hand through ground, this time, her hand met with air. She was out. She pulled herself out and took a deep breath. She hadn't realized just how deprived of oxygen she was until now.

She climbed out and shook off the grimy dirt. Never again did she want to do that. That instant message had better have been telling her the truth, or she would track down the sender, and shove this dirt down his throat before killing him.

Fortunately, she made it out, and didn't get caught.

"Minerva?" Or at least she thought. She turned around to see Artemis Fowl, and Holly Short standing in front of her, in their pajamas, smiling widely at Minerva in her 'recycled' muddy jeans.

_I would like to thank the three people who reviewed my last chapter. Hurrkane, ocean, Aquamy Crescent, thank you all for reviewing my last chapter, and I hope you review this chapter. But I'll settle for you enjoying it._

_Bob._


	6. Chapter 5: Make Em Cry

Chapter 5: Make 'em Cry

Holly waited patiently in Artemis' study with Juliet as Artemis and Minerva stepped over the threshold. Minerva was covered in something Holly could only hope (for the sake of the girl) was mud. But the smell of it told her otherwise. She couldn't help it, but a small smile crept across her lips.

Artemis forced Minerva into the closest chair. He stepped back and flicked on a light that he shoved in Minerva's face. It was as though he was a cop trying to scare the pants off a perp during an interrogation. It was a proud moment.

"Now, care to tell us what exactly you were thinking?" Minerva sunk down in her chair as a blush crept up her cheeks, at least it looked like there was a blush, Holly couldn't see much through the mud. "Well?"

Minerva sighed dramatically. "I was looking for Butler." Holly felt a pang in her heart at the mention of Butler. The guilt still festered inside of her for his death. It killed her, but she knew Butler's death was her fault. "I heard from someone online that I could find a way to save Butler from the afterlife. So I um."

"Went," Artemis was growing angry. But he still managed to appear calm. That was probably more scary than if he just exploded though. "Minerva, Butler is gone, chasing after fairy tales isn't going to bring him back!" Now it was Minerva's turn to get angry.

She jumped up off her seat, fuming, but still laughing. It was a chilly sound, to be sure. "What the hell do you call her?" She pointed at Holly. "You think most people will believe in her? But you did! Unlike you, I'm not so willing to accept Butler's death!" Artemis raised his hand as if ready to slap her. Only then did Holly interfere.

"Artemis!"she jumped to her feet, grabbed the mud boy around his wrist and shoved him into the corner. "I don't ever want to see you raise your hand to a girl again Mud Boy." That was what finally drove Artemis over the edge.

"Artemis! My name is Artemis! It isn't Mud Boy, Fowl, or anything else anyone wants to call me! I always call you Holly, but you can't show me the same courtesy!" Holly was taken aback. Artemis never spoke to her like that. "And if you can't show me some respect, then get out of my home!"

"Artemis." Juliet spoke so quietly, no one really heard her. "Artemis." She spoke louder this time. Finally Artemis was quiet. "I miss him too." Her eyes glistened, and a single tear ran down her cheek. Artemis' eyes had the same effect in them. Juliet jumped up from her seat and ran to her friend. She hugged him close, neither allowing themselves to cry. Minerva quietly stood up.

"I'm sorry, Artemis," she was crying freely. "But I miss him so much. I just had to try." Artemis put his hand up to stop her. He turned away from Juliet's fuzzy covered shoulder.

"I know." That was all he had to say. It was the only apology Minerva was going to get. Artemis pulled away from the younger Butler. She was so similar to Butler, but so much younger. Artemis never asked, but he always wondered if Juliet was really Butler's daughter. He always protected Juliet like a father would protect a child. He insisted that she live in Fowl Manor with them. That and Butler and Juliet's father died ten months before Juliet's birth. But he supposed that it was still possible that Juliet was his daughter. Just unlikely.

"Minerva," Holly interjected. "Why don't you go and clean up. We'll talk further in the morning." Minerva nodded. She smiled at Artemis before turning to leave. Artemis stopped her.

"Minerva," she turned back to face the young genius. "This conversation, never occurred." Minerva smiled. She was expecting to hear him tell her that he had a reputation to protect. He couldn't be seen in an emotional hug with his deceased bodyguard's sister. People would think he was out of his character.

"What conversation?" She turned around and left the room. Juliet couldn't help but think how great of an exit that young girl just made. Perfect movie style leave.

"Juliet?" Holly broke through Juliet's thoughts. "I think you should go to bed too," it was only then that Juliet noticed the anger in Holly's voice. She didn't want to be in the room to listen to it."

"You're right, suddenly I feel really tired." She ran out of the room as fast as her legs would carry her.

When the door shut behind her, Holly confronted Artemis. He held himself like a confident older man. Holly was impressed, even though she was angry. She walked closer to him till she was only a few inches away from him. "I don't ever want to hear you talk to me like that again, Mud Boy." She was quiet, but ever syllable oozed with malice. Artemis pushed into her.

"It's Artemis. I may have regained my composure, but that doesn't mean I've changed my mind. You are a guest in my house, and while I respect you, and your friendship, I still stand by my previous statement. If I was really your friend, you wouldn't insult me like that." He smiled a disgusting grin. "I'm not afraid of you Holly. You can hit me, or shoot me with your Neutrino. I don't care anymore." He finally backed off. Artemis may not be afraid of Holly, but Holly was certainly afraid of Artemis, at least at this moment.

He hadn't been the same since Butler's death. No one was. But Artemis' shift was extreme. All of the hard work she'd done to reform him was buried with Butler. Butler was the one who really helped Artemis change. He was one of his only friends. Butler was probably the only person Artemis ever truly trusted, no matter what.

Now, Artemis didn't trust anyone.

The silence was broken when a small _pang_ echoed through the room. It sounded like it came from one of the computers. Holly searched around the several monitors till she found one that was still on. A small box separated into two rectangles and a few little pictures at the bottom. The label read "Instant Message." The top larger rectangle already had wording in it.

"Who put instant messaging on my computer?!" Holly took a step back to let Artemis in. She was fearful of the information as well. Artemis kept information regarding the People on those computers. If there was Instant Messaging, then the computer was linked to a modem. And vulnerable to any hacker in the world.

The People wouldn't be safe.

"This computer doesn't have a modem, it doesn't mean I don't have some form of internet, Holly. Don't worry, you're protected." She let out a sigh of relief. Though she didn't know how Artemis did it. But, that's why he was the brain, and she was just the brawn. "Hmm," Holly's fear grew back inside her gut. "That's interesting. Holly, come look at what this person said."

Holly moved closer to the computer. Artemis was right, it was interesting.


	7. Chapter 6: Imyourfriend

Chapter 6: Imyourfriend

_Imyourfriend_: **I figured you would find out about Minerva's little adventure, Artemis Fowl.**

Artemis wasn't sure if he should respond. Holly put her little hand on his arm. When he turned to her, her saw a look of pure fear on her pointed face. "Delete it, Artemis. I don't trust this guy." Artemis sighed deeply. He didn't trust this person either. But he had to know how he knew all of this. Artemis sat down in front of the computer.

_SmartGrl_:** Who is this?**

He wasn't a big fan of the screen name, but it was Minerva's account. _Imyourfriend_ responded almost immediately, as if he was expecting what Artemis was going to say.

_Imyourfriend_: **I'm your friend.**

_SmartGrl:_ **That's not what I asked. I want to know who you are, and how you got this screen name. But more importantly, how did you know that I am the one you were chatting with.**

_Imyourfriend:_** Artemis, one day, you will have to learn how to talk like the average teenager. The way you talk just makes people want to slap you.**

Artemis' knuckles tensed. He was just insulted by this stranger. People didn't insult Artemis Fowl. Who was this stranger?

A link popped up asking to be directly connected. Artemis looked to Holly for her thoughts. She shook her head vigorously at Artemis. He chose to ignore her and accept the connection.

_SmartGrl_: **Might I ask what that was about?**

_Imyourfriend_:** I would like to show you something. And once you've decided I am telling you the truth, listen to me very clearly. I gave your little friend Minerva most of the details needed. But there is one aspect I did not share with her. I wanted to specifically share it with you.**

_SmartGrl_:

Artemis was hesitant for a moment. Can he trust this stranger who insisted he was his friend? No, but on the off chance he was telling the truth.

It was for Butler...

_SmartGrl_: **What aspect?**

_Imyourfriend_:** :-D. A sprite. She's a disgusting little thing. She can tell you everything you need to know about how to find your bodyguard.**

_SmartGrl_: **Sprites or any other type of the People can't share their secrets with humans. It's against their laws.**

_Imyourfriend_: **That may be, but you know this Sprite. The drunk you met at Ho Chi Minh City...**

Thoughts whirled around the young boy's head. That drunken Sprite would do or say anything for a bottle of alcohol. Including share her copy of the Book with two humans. And he knew exactly how to find her too. Butler's image appeared in his thoughts. His bodyguard and friend, so close to him yet again.

Suddenly a picture of Butler appeared on the computer screen. He was transparent, and tinted green. Like the ghost figures from the Disney version of Hercules. His expression was pained. Like all he felt was agony. Holly's hand grabbed his shoulder and squeezed.

_Imyourfriend_: **The choice is yours, Master Fowl. If you believe me, you can have your friend back. But if you don't you leave him to be tortured in the Underworld for all eternity. Good night, Artemis Fowl.**

_Imyourfriend _signed off right after his last message. Artemis turned to Holly. He assumed his expression matched hers. "What do we do?" Holly asked. Artemis just shrugged. What else could he do?

He thought long and hard about what his next move was going to be. "What harm could be done in checking with that Sprite?" Holly gave him a look of pure horror.

"Artemis, this could destroy our entire way of life. If this guy follows you there-"

"Holly, this guy already knows about Sprites and the People. If he was going to share your secrets he would have done it already! And I know how to talk to a Sprite without a satellite picking up on our conversation." Artemis was getting so tired of all the crap Holly dished out over the years. He put up with it as long as he did because he felt guilty about kidnaping her, but he's paid his debt. Yet she insisted on making him pay further, and he was done. "Look, Holly. I'm going. You can either come with me, or not. But either way I want you out of my house by the time I leave. The choice is yours." He turned off the monitor and headed out of the room. Holly couldn't do anything but stare after him.

"I'm leaving tomorrow," Artemis called back into the room. "You have until then to decide."


	8. Chapter 7: Drunken Sprite

Chapter 7: Drunken Sprite

Artemis was standing in the front entryway of Fowl Manor waiting for Minerva and Juliet to meet him. He wasn't going to wait for Holly. If she wasn't there by the time they left, he was leaving her behind.

Juliet and Minerva were slow coming down the stairs, as if trying to give Holly more time to join them. Artemis rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. Now that it was morning, Artemis realized everything that he had said to Holly, and he regretted it. But he still wasn't going to apologize for what he said. Nor was he going to wait for Holly. No, he would do exactly as he had planned. He just felt bad about it.

"Are you two ready?" They nodded. Minerva looked behind her, Artemis' eyes followed suit. There was nobody standing there. Damn, he thought. "Then let's go. We have a long trip ahead of us."

"I'll say." Came Holly's voice from behind Artemis. He jerked his head around, expecting to see his old standing there. But instead, all he saw was a wisp of colors. He smiled knowingly.

"I'm glad you made it Holly." As soon as her name left his mouth, Holly appeared before him, wearing a silver jumpsuit. Her short hair had grown dramatically from the first time he met her. At their first encounter, her hair was simply a buzz cut, now it had become more feminine, falling a little past her ears. It had grown a lot more since Butler's death, when she gave up on getting it cut.

"It's for Butler." Artemis nodded. He understood perfectly how she felt.

"Well," he straightened back to his usual demeanor. "Shall we? Ho Chi Minh city is a long ways away." He turned around and walked briskly through the front door. The girls followed behind.

* * *

Twelve hours later the three of them were driving down the busy streets of Ho Chi Minh in a rented four wheel drive. Juliet was behind the wheel. Artemis dictated her the directions from memory. A normal human being never would have remembered those from five years ago. But Artemis was not a normal human being. And that is what made him so special.

"There, stop there." Juliet came to a screeching halt. Artemis' head slammed into the dashboard. The seatbelts did nothing to help him. He rubbed his forehead where the big red mark was already forming. "I meant up there, not right here." He pointed to his intended parking space about twenty feet away. She just shrugged.

Holly decided to stay behind in the car. With her lack of height, short hair, and silver jumpsuit, she stuck out like a sore thumb. Minerva was a little nervous. She had no idea was Artemis was planning, very few people ever did. She gripped her back pack's strap tightly. Inside this bag were several things Artemis had packed. Juliet jumped down from her seat behind the wheel. Artemis slowly exited the vehicle with the same class he always showed. That boy didn't know how to do anything casually.

"Shall we?" Before waiting for an answer he walked forward towards the way he remembered from all those years ago. Soon, he was standing in front of that familiar cardboard box, hidden from the sun. he didn't understand it, he saved her from this life before, only for her to return to it. It was cruel how fate worked out sometimes.

"Madam," he called to inside the box. He snapped ihs fingers at Minerva, who quickly pulled a leather flask out of her bag. She handed it to Artemis who place it in front of the box. "I require your assistance." A green scaly hand reached out and grabbed the flask. Artemis smiled, knowing full well where this was going.

"What you want," came a grotesque voice that had been eroded by years of drinking rice whiskey. "You need wart removed. Come, I help you." Artemis shook his head pitifully. The only sort of magic the Sprite had was curing small afflictions, such as warts. She had spent too much time getting drunk by human alcohol.

"I don't want you medicinal assistance. I want information. About the Afterlife." Suddenly his whiskey, holy water concoction was sprayed all over his face. Behind him, Juliet chuckled, he glared back at her, but it didn't stop her.

"I don't know nothing, you leave now!" She threw the flask back at him. It was empty.

"You don't want me to do that."

"Yes I do! Leave!" Artemis shook his head.

"But if I leave, you'll die. See, I slipped Holy Water into that flask of whiskey." He said this with a sick smile.

She gasped out loud. Minerva jumped at the sudden sound. "Holy Water! You dirty little boy, you've killed me!" The outburst made Artemis smile even more.

"Yes, yes, we've already been through all of this before. Now you tell me what I need to know, and I will give you this other flask," Minerva placed it down in his hand. "It is full of the purest water from Ireland. That should be enough to overpower the poison in your system."

The Sprite eyed him suspiciously from the shadows. "Why should I trust you?" Suddenly, Minerva fell to her knees beside Artemis. She was clearly angry, and impatient, but the sixteen year old Artemis found that strangely attractive.

"Look lady, you have two options. Tell us what we need, let Arty," glare. "Give you the water, and live. Or don't tell us, and die a horrible painful death. It's your choice." Artemis couldn't have been more proud of her.

The Sprite thought long and hard about her dilemma. She could either die, or reveal more secrets about her way of life. "You were the one I was supposed to wait for?" Artemis nodded slowly. It seems _Imyourfriend_ had already informed the Sprite of their arrival.

"So what do you say we get down to business, shall we?"


End file.
